


Sweet Oblivion

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: Clint hurts himself on a mission, Natasha has to pick up the pieces.(It's mostly GEN, but shippy if you squint.)





	Sweet Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt is “No, stop!”, so have some old-fashioned Clintasha whump. Here there be swearing and blood, as is to be expected for Whumptober :) It's not necessarily shippy, but as I still ship these two, I'm labeling it as such.

“Holy shit!” Clint hissed, balling his fists as the needle pierced his skin.

“I’m sorry there’s no anesthetic, but you have to hold still,” Natasha replied, quickly pulling the thread taut and tying the first knot.

“I know,” came the meek reply.

Clint closed his eyes and swallowed hard against the rising nausea. The sight of the long, heavily bleeding gash in his abdomen alone had almost been enough to turn his stomach. Feeling Natasha stitch it closed after enduring her disinfecting it was not helping at all.

He stopped counting the stitches after the tenth, when his whole skin started to ache and he shivered uncontrollably. Cold sweat covered his skin within minutes and he was reduced to whimpering.

“No, stop! Please.”

“I can’t Clint, I’m sorry. You’re losing too much blood. I’m almost done, I swear,” Natasha said soothingly.

He bit his lip, feeling his heartbeat pulse through every inch of his body. His mind started buzzing with static, spots dancing behind his closed eyelids.

“I’m almost done, almost done,” Natasha repeated under her breath like a mantra as she stoically positioned stitch after stitch.

It was the last thing he heard before the blackness claimed him.


End file.
